The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable toner, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
In an electrophotographic method, a surface of an image bearing member is charged and then exposed to form an electrostatic latent image on the image bearing member. Subsequently, the electrostatic latent image is developed into a toner image with a developer, and the toner image is transferred onto a recording medium. Thereafter, the toner image thus transferred is fixed on the recording medium through heating and pressing by a fixing device. In fixing the toner image on the recording medium, there may occur a phenomenon in which a toner disposed on the recording medium electrostatically moves onto a heating section of the fixing device (electrostatic offset). Electrostatic offset tends to be easily caused particularly when an image is formed using a positively chargeable toner. In order to inhibit occurrence of electrostatic offset, an example of an image forming apparatus employs a structure in which a bias is applied to a fixing member of a fixing device.